La heredera
by sunaa
Summary: Después de la guerra, nuestros amigos vuelven a Hogwarts que pasará si por primera vez en su vida Draco debe decidir entre los valores de su padre o en los suyos propios...¿triunfará el amor o el poder?


Sara caminaba decidida hacia Rodolphus Lestrange. El hombre la miraba con temor y reverencia pero a la vez se podía ver el deseo en sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –dijo ella, su voz fría y distante.

-La mayoría muertos como él, otros capturados y mucho han huido, creo que estamos solos ahora señora

-No importa…que huyan si quieren…los encontraré y mataré uno a uno…

-Mi señora, sin su pa…

-No lo menciones! Cumpliré su sueño y no hay mas que hablar.

El juicio sobre Draco Malfoy se estaba celebrando en la sala nº4 del juzgado de magia y fuera casi toda la Orden del Fénix esperaba la resolución. Harry siempre había odiado a Malfoy pero había aprendido a soportarlo al igual que los demás, había puesto su vida en juego siendo espia para ellos…y ahora no quería estar en deuda con él.

-No puedo creer que estemos de nuevo aquí

-Creelo Hermione…con 21 años y en el colegio…- dijo Ron

-¿Cómo organizaran a los supervivientes de nuestro curso?- dijo Harry

-McGonagall dijo que no todos vendrían, que en total eramos 10 y nos alojarían en la torre de premios anuales durante este año- dijo Hermione

-¿diez? No hemos visto a nadie de nuestro curso en el tren cariño, no creo que oyeras bien…- le dijo Ron pensantivo

-Bueno estaba Neville y a Luna y Ginny también las pondrán con nosotros, al formar parte de la guerra se las considerara como adultas

-Tambien estaba Zabinni y Pansy, siendo decirte Ron que las serpientes seguirán en Hogwarts. – dijo Harry sonriendo a su amigo

Al llegar al gran comedor pudieron ver que había una mesa destinada a los alumnos que quería después de la guerra terminar los estudios…la mesa estaba llena a excepción de sus 3 asientos. De los nombrados por los chicos solo faltaban Draco Malfoy y una chica morena a la que no conocían pero que a Harry le resultaba familiar.

Se selecciono a los alumnos nuevos para sus casas y después de la cena y de despedirse de los demás alumnos, Minerva les pidió que esperaran pues tenia que hablar con ellos.

-Muy bien, como veis sois solo 10 los que habeis decidido venir este curso, la señorita Granger os acompañara a la sala que he escogido para vosotros, solo dos dormitorios (chicos y chicas) y no quiero problemas este año entre las casas .

Se fueron siguiendo a Hermione por un pasadizo hasta llegar a la torre, les explicó que solo se abriría si tocaban ellos la puerta, nadie mas podría pasar.

Cuando entraron la mayoría se fue a los dormitorios pero Draco espero a que todos se fueran para acercarse a Hermione.

-¿estas con Weasley?- dijo furioso

-Se que lo nuestro fue solo un juego, tu mismo me lo dijiste antes de la batalla final y no soy tonta…aprenderé a querer a Ron y a olvidarte.

-Granger creo que no entendí..

-Chicos disculpa, me podríais decir donde se encuentra la biblioteca, soy nueva aquí y McGonagall no me ha explicado nada- dijo la chica monera mirando alternativamente a hermione y Draco.

-Por supuesto, yo te acompañaré- dijo Draco al ver como Ron abrazaba a Hermione y la llevaba fuera de la torre.

-Por cierto, me llamo Sara

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy – le dijo serio el rubio

-Oye Draco nose que ha pasado entre esa chica y tú, pero seguramente tu te mereces algo mucho mejor- le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se adentro en la biblioteca

Los días fueron pasando en Hogwarts y los alumnos de la torre se fueron haciendo cada vez más amigos los unos de los otros, el haber vivido una guerra los había hecho madurar y ahora ya no se fijaban en las casas o en la sangre.

-Vamos chicos no seais cobardes- dijo Ginny por quinta vez.

-No somos cobardes pero no jugaré a eso con mi hermana- dijo Ron casi tan colorado como su pelo

-Por dios ron…no seas tan puritano, además si te toca besarme te quitas una prenda de ropa y arreglado- dijo Ginny obstinadament.

-A mi me parece que tu hermana tiene razón Weasley, es sábado y no me apetece estar estudiando, es un juego inocente…¿verdad pelirroja?- dijo Zabinni

-Claro! ¿alguien mas se anima a jugar?

Despues de varios intentos de soborno y de varias insinuaciones por parte de Zabini, casi todos los habitantes de la torre accedieron a jugar al juego de verdad o beso.

-Bien, no es que no me fie de vosotros…pero aquí este apuesto caballero- dijo Ginny con un movimiento en dirección a Blaise Zabinni- ha sugerido que ya que hacíamos esto, lo hiciéramos a lo grande…asi que hemos hecho un circulo de la verdad y nadie que entre aquí podrá mentir…podrá callar si quiere pero no mentir. ¿entendido?

Se reunieron en el circulo Harry, Pansy, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, Draco y Sara. Se sentaron en los cojines y se prepararon para ver quien eres el primero en probar suerte.

- Yo empezare para romper un poco el hielo- dijo Ginny

- Bien peliroja, ¿eres virgen?- dijo Blaise divertido al ver la expresión de espanto de Ron

- Vaya Blaise asi empezamos ¿no? Te dire que no soy virgen

Estuvieron un rato asi preguntando varias cosas unos a los otros…riéndose y bebiendo unos wishkys de fuego que Harry había conseguido de la cocina de Hogwarts.

-Bien- dijo Sara con una sonrisa malvada- mi pregunta es para Draco, ¿te has acostado con alguna de las chicas de este círculo?

Todos se callaron al momento esperando una respuesta negativa pero Draco que había bebido y llevado por los celos de aver visto a Ron besar a Hermione varias veces a lo largo de la noche dijo:

-Sí

Harry miró espantado a Ginny al igual que Ron, pues todos sabían que Luna jamás entraría en los planes de Malfoy y ninguno de ellos pensó en Hermione

-No! ¿Cómo podeis pensar eso de mi? Vamos Harry, hasta hace poco estaba saliendo contigo y no he visto a Draco hasta que volvimos al colegio…yo no me he acostado con Malfoy.

-¿Pero entonces quien…?

-Lo siento Ronald pero yo no me acoste con Malfoy, aunque no es feo no es para nada mi tipo, siempre esta lleno de knorlesk…- dijo Luna con aire soñador

Se hizo un silencio incomodo mientras Ron miraba a una cada vez mas colorada Hermione, hasta que ella se levanto corriendo y salió de la sala.

-¿Cómo pudiste Malfoy? Te di un voto de confianza…prometi no matarte…¿la hechizaste? ¿la emborrachaste?- dijo Ron con furia intentando alcanzar a Draco mientras Harry se ponía en medio.

-No, Weasley, yo no la obligue, ella vino a mi cama por su voluntad

-Callate Draco no empeores las cosas- dijo Ginny llevándose a su hermano fuera

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba muy silencioso en la sala común de la torre, mientras Hermione leía un libro, Harry, Luna y Blaise la observaban en silencio sin atreverse a preguntar nada.

-Buenos días chicos! – dijo una alegre Sara

Nadie le contesto e incluso Pansy que no se llevaba bien con el trio de Oro la miro con desaprobación.

-Ni que fuera un funeral…- bufo molesta- es solo un polvo no se porque le dais tanta importancia

-Ya cállate, ya la liaste bastante anoche arpía- le grito Ginny a la que no le caia bien la morena desde el principio

-No te atrevas a insultarme estúpida…no mereces ni siquiera mi desprecio

-Basta! Las dos- dijo Draco bajando por las escaleras- ¿Dónde esta…Ronald?

-En el campo de quiditch- dijo un sorprendido Harry de que Draco llamara a su amigo por su nombre

-Voy a hablar cn él

-No creo que sea buena idea- empezó a decir blaise…

-No me importa, no quiero que la pague con Hermiono solo, la culpa fue de los dos.

Y mientras Hermiona lo miraba por encima del libro y de las lagrimas, salió hacia donde Ron se escondia del dolor de su engaño.


End file.
